Into The Wild
by sunkiss66
Summary: After Andy's breakup with Luke, her friends are trying to cheer her up. What better than a weekend out of the city, camping? Will she even be able to get Sam to enjoy the wilderness? Rated T for some language, may change.
1. Chapter 1

INTO THE WILD

Hey this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I have really been inspired by all of yours so I really hope you enjoy it, have fun! Feed back is appreciated. Also, if there are any mistakes that I missed do tell.

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Rookie Blue.

Chapter 1: The Announcement

It had now been over a month since her breakup. _Cheating bastard_ she muttered at the thought of his name, but she was completely and without a doubt over him. She was headed towards a brighter future. In fact, Andy McNally was so over cops.

"McNally", Sam greeted her with a dimpled grin.

"Hey", she replied. What had she just said about being over cops? "You coming to the Penny tonight", she asked hopefully.

"Nope", he answered, popping the 'P'.

"More boxing plans?" she arched and eyebrow, demanding answers.

"Not quite but I'm sure I'll see you around", Sam smirked as he headed for the locker room. Before he could turn away Andy caught the look in his eye; excitement, with a hint of dread? Whatever it was, he did a good job hiding it.

She sighed in relief when her uniform was finally discarded for the weekend and folded into her bag. Nothing like a whole shift on desk duty, with Gail. _Speak of the Devil_, she thought as the blonde walked in.

"Hey", she said as she made her way to her locker.

"Hey", Andy answered without looking up.

"So..., Gail hesitated, have any plans for the weekend?" She tried to hide a smile as she asked.

"Um, no, not really. I'm just waiting for Traci", she replied as she put on her strappy shoes.

At that moment, Traci poked her head through the door and quickly smiled before she disappeared again. Andy heard her whispering by the door and Gail suddenly became very distracted with something in her locker.

Seconds later, Traci walked in followed by Dov, Chris, Oliver, Jerry and Sam. Andy eyed them all suspiciously as they all made their way over to her. The gang smiled widely, including Gail.

"What's up?" Andy asked, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Here's the thing Andy, we know you've been through a lot lately so we thought that it would be fun to do something, you know all of us together, just like back at the academy except this time we're going to bring all the old guys with us", she explained as her grin stretched out with each sentence.

"Hey! Who are you calling old?" Jerry demanded impatiently while the two other TOs feigned hurt.

Traci pet him on the shoulder before she continued excitedly. "Anyway, as I was saying, she threw Jerry a stern look before continuing, we tried to figure out the best way to spend the weekend until you partner here, she pointed Sam who was rubbing an invisible smudge on the floor with his shoe, told us how much you love camping!"

As the pieces fit together a wide smiled spread across Andy's face.

Motivated by Andy's reaction, Traci continued. "So the minute we are all ready, we're heading to a new campsite about an hour and a half away where we will spend two nights doing whatever it is we do there, three days away from the job!" She practically squealed with delight by the end. Andy also had to contain herself from jumping up and down. Then it hit her. Her eyes zeroed in on Sam: "You're going camping?" she asked, eyes widened in shock.

"Well the last time I tried something new, like being friends with a women, he winked, it turned out ok so I thought i would be pretty awesome at this too", he answered with the usual Swarek cockiness as he put the dimples on full force.

Andy shrugged before she smiled again. _Damn dimples, _she thought.

As the others watched the interactions between the two partners, they rolled their eyes. Nothing was holding them back anymore yet they still stubbornly avoided what was obviously there. The heated looks they gave each other almost made their friends uncomfortable but if this little weekend getaway is all it took for the two to think clearly they could get over it. Besides, Sam had made it a little more than obvious over the last year and they could see that Andy felt the same way.

When the group looked back their way, they noticed that neither Sam nor Andy had broken eye contact.

"Great, we haven't even left yet and they're already undressing each other with their eyes", Gail said with an annoyed tone but her smiled let everyone know that she was kidding. Traci elbowed her in the ribs to stop her giggling.

"Yeah Sammy, Oliver chimed in, maybe you should ride in separate cars".

Sam then turned to Oliver and shot him a menacing look. "Me and McNally ride together all the time you know".

"So that's why you two never get any 'work' done", Jerry said with a smirk. Both Sam and Andy's eyebrows shot up.

"Maybe I won't come after all", Sam said as he glared at his grinning friends.

"Ok you two, Traci intervened before they got carried away, stop acting like you're in high school and go get ready, all of you she added, looking up at Chris, Dov and Sam.

The four smirking men left followed by and unhappy Sam. Once the door was shut the women jumped up and down excitedly, chatting animatedly about the great weekend to come.

More coming soon! I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you for your time. RR


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really made my day! If you have any suggestions please share . Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

Chapter 2: Setting Camp

"Alright, is everybody set?" Gail asked, leaving the locker room without even waiting for a reply.

"Oh my gosh?" Andy yelled.

"What? A panicked Traci asked.

"I didn't pack anything".

"It's all in Sam's truck", Traci answered proudly. Andy's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"While you were in the shower this morning I packed some of your things for you, you know to keep the secret", Traci added.

Andy was at loss for words, "Thank you so much Trace, for everything".

"You're welcome, but really you should thank your partner... 'properly'", she said with a wink.

Then, all traces of playfulness disappeared from her features, she looked at Andy with a serious expression, "You know what I mean, you have a second chance here, don't let it slip away again, it's time to take Sam Swarek off ice".

Andy just stared at her blankly, she wasn't quite sure where that came from but she knew what her friend saying so she just nodded.

Back in the men's locker room Sam was pacing a hole in the floor.

"Sam, it's gonna be fine", Oliver said yet again.

"I know", he repeated without looking up.

Oliver tried a different approach, "Sammy, buddy, you're giving time and space to the girl who specifically told _you_ she hated those two thing".

"And what would you know?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

Gail walked in then: "hey!" A half dressed Dov yelped. She rolled her eyes at him then paused, quickly catching on to the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Whatever is going on here, she said, it stops now, we're gonna have a great time, we're ready so let's get going".

"Rock n' Roll Peck!" Dov shouted.

Chris threw his bag over his shoulder and met up with Gail, wrapping an arm around her waist. Dov quickly followed after them. Oliver placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and he nodded, he knew that Sam was still considering what he had said earlier. The three senior officers exited the room and met up with the rookies in the parking lot. Most of their equipment and luggage was piled in Sam's truck.

"I can only fit five people in there", Sam gestured towards his truck.

"Me and Nash can ride along with you, how about Andy?" Jerry asked.

"Sure' I'll tag along", she answered with a grin.

"I can follow you up there with my car, take Gail and Dov", Chris looked towards Gail for her approval.

"Sounds good", she replied.

"I guess I'll ride with Sammy then", the group had almost forgotten about Oliver.

"Next stop middle of nowhere", Sam said with fake enthusiasm before everyone made their way over to their designated vehicles. Jerry helped Traci get in the high silver truck, "Milady", she took his hand and hoped in. Oliver pretended to grab Jerry's extended hand but pushed him aside instead and smirked as he got in next to Traci. Andy then sat next to him in the back. They all smiled widely as he made his way over to the passenger seat, grumbling. When Sam saw him seated next to him, he adjusted the mirror to get a better view of the backseat. Once Oliver noticed, he stretched his arms over the back of the girl's seats. "Ladies", he said more loudly than necessary which got him glares from both Jerry and Sam and in return made Traci and Andy giggle hysterically. He truly did consider McNally and Nash like daughters to him. He always had this fatherly instinct to protect them from his two clowns of best friends even though he knew they wouldn't find men who would treat them better, besides he loved to tease them. The occasional glares he received from either Sam or Jerry in the mirror proved that it was working. The drive went by fairly quickly; the men told the two rookies about their own rookie days and they all had a great time. When they finally made it to the camp site, each person paid the fee. It was a fifteen drive to their campground. It was very well kept, complete with wooden platforms for the tents, fire pits, small nearby buildings with showers, bathrooms and even microwaves. When Andy got out of the car, she met up with Sam:

"Thank you, I mean I can't believe you remembered", she said sincerely.

"Anytime McNally", he replied happily. He placed a hand on the small of her back and brought her to the cab of his truck.

"We should probably get these things up before it gets dark", he said pointing towards the tents.

"_You_ putting up a tent, now this I have got to see!"

"There are plenty of things that I can do that you may not know about", he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She challenged.

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Her eyes slightly widened. "Cooking", he answered as she threw her head back in laughter.

"You two are sharing a tent together by the way", Traci said nonchalantly as Jerry pulled their tent out of the truck. Sam's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline while Andy's jaw practically fell to the ground.

"Pardon me?" Andy was the first one to speak.

"Well Yeah I mean I'm with Jerry, Chris is with Gail and Dov's with Oliver".

"Turns out Epstein has mattresses and a heater thing in his tent", Oliver chimed in.

"But don't worry McNally, Jerry added, I'm sure Sammy will keep you warm".

"You are all just so funny", Sam muttered sarcastically.

"Oh don't be such a grouch and go help Andy set the tent up", Traci pointed to the brunette who had already slid the poles in the lopes. He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Need some help partner?" He asked. She looked up and nodded.

"If you can manage to put the ends of the poles in the ground deeper than I can then you are officially awesome, that is if you can manage", she grinned, knowing he would accept the challenge. After five minutes he had completed the task; the poles were solidly placed in the ground surrounding the platform. Sam had done much better than she had.

"Beginners' luck", she said mockingly although she expected that would happen.

"It's all right here McNally", he said as he flexed his biceps, making the bands of muscle pop out. She stared with dumbfounded expression until Gail interrupted

More to come, thanks again! Tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews! I really motivate me to keep writing. Here's chapter 3, thanks again

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

Chapter 3: Fire melts the ice

As Gail approached Sam immediately dropped his arms.

"Well we've got a gun show going on here", she said as the others met her.

"Just wait until he uses his other weapon", Oliver laughed.

Everyone turned towards him with shocked expressions and widened eyes. '_Did he really just go there', _Traci wondered.

They almost heard the 'click' in Oliver's head as he put the pieces together. He gasped in disbelief "Woah! That is NOT what I meant", he exclaimed. "I was talking about the Swarek charm!" "Jeez kids these days, get your head out of the gutter ", he added slightly ashamed.

They all burst into fits of laughter and eventually Oliver joined in too. When they had all finally gotten it out of their systems, Sam, always one to keep the mood light added:

"Remind me not to shower when you're around".

"Why Sammy, what are you hiding?" Jerry asked with a smirk.

"It's just that I know that you both have fragile egos", Sam answered proudly.

"Ohhhh", Chris laughed in response.

Both men glared at him.

"You're an ass", Oliver said to Sam before he walked away.

"Yeah", Jerry added, payback's a bitch".

"Anyway, we should probably get a fire going", Chris stated, warm this place up".

Gail shivered as if to prove his point. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they made their way over to the main area where the fire would be lit. It was then that Andy that it had gotten much colder since they had arrived.

"Hey Trace did you pack me a sweater?"

Traci looked up at her and smiled guiltily. "I'm so sorry!"

Andy frowned but she could deal with the cold once the fire got going.

"I'm pretty sure I have something that you could use", Sam said.

"Oh... I'm good thanks", she quickly replied.

He rolled his eyes at her "McNally we're not gonna let you get pneumonia out here".

"Fine", she snorted, knowing there was no way she was going to win this argument.

"I'm just going to help the others with the fire", Traci walked away without a reply.

Andy followed Sam into the tent. _Our tent_, she thought. He expertly pulled the zipper down and stepped inside. She eyed him suspiciously, "for a city boy you sure handle yourself in the woods pretty well".

He looked up from his bag and held up a gray police academy, "You don't need to be in the woods to know how to unzip a zipper McNally", he said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. He handed her the sweater and she pulled it over her head. "Thanks" she mumbled.

"Just looking out for you", he said sarcastically.

"I guess that's just another weapon of yours", Andy replied with a smirk as she scurried out of the tent leaving Sam with a grin.

...

"Your turn Barber!" Oliver shouted, pointing his beer towards the detective. Andy made her way over to them.

"What are you all up to?" She asked.

"Care to participate in a little game of truth or dare?" Oliver asked.

Andy looked at the five others to see if he was serious. He was.

"You in?" Traci asked with an ear to ear grin spreading across her face.

Andy sat down in the only empty seat left, "bring it", she challenged.

"So that brings us back to you..." he trailed as he saw Sam approaching, and idea forming in his head. Sam pulled a chair out of the back of his truck and placed it between Oliver and Andy. "Sammy, truth or dare?"

Sam looked at his best friend as if he had two heads. "What?" He asked.

"Truth or dare", he repeated.

Sam chuckled, "dare!" He announced.

Everyone stared at Oliver with toothy grins, each one expecting the dare that would be given.

"I dare you to..." He glanced at each member of the group before continuing. "Kiss McNally"

This was very short chapter but not to worry more coming up very soon! Suggestions? Please review


	4. Chapter 4

I feel like I repeat myself but thank you so much for the reviews, I truly appreciate them! And sorry for how short the last chapter was but here it goes for chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Bedtime

Sam and Andy just sat there; they were completely stunned to say the least.

"Well that was unexpected", Gail muttered sarcastically.

There they were, with the open door they needed to move on, together. The problem was: neither one of them knew how to make the first move.

"What are you waiting for?" Traci asked impatiently.

"Um..." Andy couldn't form any words. Sam took a deep unsteady breath and slowly leaned forward, which Andy didn't seem to notice. Each person gasped as they watched the scene play in front of them. Carefully Sam dipped his head and placed a gentle kiss on Andy's cheek.

Everyone watched, eyes popping out of their sockets as Andy faced Sam with a blush colouring her cheeks after the most disappointing kiss.

"That was sooo lame", Gail said dragging out the 'O'.

"Yeah", Dov agreed, I was looking forward to some McSwarek action".

"We all were", Jerry added.

"Sammy, Brother", Oliver said, "Honestly that was pretty pathetic".

Jerry completed his point by adding: "Seriously man if I were McNally I would start to question your sexual orientation".

That's all the encouragement he needed. He grabbed Andy's face with both hands. As he turned her face towards his, he claimed her lips with his own. He heard an audible gasp coming from the others as her arms snaked around Sam's neck. He was so caught up in the moment that he pulled her closer, bringing her chair along too. Their lips moved in union and they both thought that it was even better than the first one they shared; it held more promise and wasn't a way to forget the day's events even if it was brought on by a stupid game. Andy traced Sam's lower lip with her tongue begging for access. Reluctantly, he pulled away with a chuckle before things got out of hand. The cat calls and whistles erupted from everywhere around them making Andy blush deeply and Sam glare at his crowd of friends.

"McSwarek makeout!" Dov shouted over the laughter.

"So tell us McNally, what rating does Sammy get?" Oliver excitedly asked.

"And we want the truth", Jerry added as he glanced towards Sam who shot him a dirty look.

"Um, inappropriate", Andy answered with a laugh.

"Whatever, we know you'll dream about it tonight" Gail said with a smirk.

"I don't think she will be the only one", Chris said as his eyes darted towards Sam.

"Who knows, Dov said with a wink, "maybe they won't have to 'dream' about it".

"Enaugh", Sam said sternly. He looked down at Andy and couldn't help but smile widely.

Oliver gasped "I don't recognise that look, could it be..."

"No!" Jerry also gasped exaggeratedly, "Not the 'L' word".

Sam got up and started to leave. "Come on Sammy", Jerry called after him, "we're only kidding".

Sam grunted in response, "I'm going to brush".

A few minutes later, Oliver joined him. He took a deep breath before entering the bathroom where he found his best friend splashing water on his flushed face.

Sam sighed loudly, "If you came here to give me another speech, I think you should go".

"Remember when McNally was stuck in the Laundromat?" Oliver asked.

Sam closed his eyes to force the memory away.

"Well, I told you to talk to her and you said '_about what'?" Sam chuckled at Oliver's poor imitation of his voice. "_Anyway, I think you know what I mean Sam. I'm serious right now, this job", he trailed off searching for the words, "with this job you don't have time to waist being scared of stubborn". Sam looked up at him then, slightly shocked. After letting everything sink in, Sam nodded and couldn't help but smile at his friend's over helpfulness.

The two men made their way over to the much needed fire, the temperature seemed to have dropped yet again. They took the seats they occupied before. As the night continued and laughter filled the air, the group inched closer and closer to the hot flames, desperate to warm their frozen limbs. Chris held Gail close to his chest as Jerry did the same with Traci. Andy, who was trying very hard not to tremble, slightly envied the happy couples. Gail whispered something into Chris's ear before they both got up.

"We're going to call it a night", Chris announced as he kept an arm wrapped around Gail's waist. They all said their goodbyes and watched the couple retreat.

Oliver yawned, "I'm gonna head off too, don't come to bed too late Epstein", he laughed.

"I'll tuck you in", Dov called after him.

Traci came up with an idea: "Dov, truth or dare?"

He shot her a confused look, "truth I guess".

"What TO do you have a little man crush on?" She asked with a huge grin. Even in the dark Dov's blush was evident.

"You know what?" He stated, "I'm really tired so goodnight". He jumped up and hurried to his tent leaving Traci and Andy laughing hysterically.

"What?" The two remaining men asked.

"Nothing", the women answered at the same time.

"Come on Trace tell me", Jerry demanded in a pouty tone.

She pet his cheek, "You're so cute when you're all frustrated". He grinned cheekily in response.

Andy got up, "well I'm exhausted", she hugged Traci and kissed Jerry on the cheek, "I'll see you guys in the morning, be good", she added with a grin.

Once she was gone Jerry started placing sloppy kisses along Traci's neck. She lightly slapped him on the chest and her eyes nervously darted towards Sam. He rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'm gonna head off to the tent, goodnight", he added.

"Hey Sammy try to keep it down tonight", Jerry said with a wink.

"Keep it in your pants Barber". He silently unzipped the tent's zipper in case Andy was already asleep. He stepped inside and closed once more, thankful to be out of the wind. He turned around to find Andy shivering violently with teeth chattering.

Well that's it for now. What will Sam do? ;) If you have any suggestions feel free to share! Please review. I may not update as often this week since I have exams to study for. Have a great week!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the thoughtful reviews! I will really try working on the length of my chapters, I'm truly sorry about that. Here it goes for chapter 5.

Chapter 5: A first for everything

He turned around to find Andy violently shivering,

"H…Hey", she tried to say.

His eyes widened, "Andy, are you ok?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"I'm fine", she answered through gritted teeth.

He stared at her frozen body, still wrapped in his hoody and a large sleeping bag fit for winter camping.

"You're frozen", Sam stated worriedly.

She smiled, "I'm fine", she repeated.

He gave her frozen body one last look before getting ready for bed. He shrugged out of his shirt which didn't go unnoticed by Andy. She not so subtly stared, giving his chiseled chest and pronounced abs a once over … Maybe three times. That warmed her up for a moment but it may have been in her head. Sam cleared his throat, bringing her back to reality.

"Andy you're shaking", she said as more violent shivers coursed through her body. She didn't reply this time, scared that her chattering teeth would give her away. She waited until she felt like she could speak again, she asked: "how can you stay shirtless?" A blush rose to her cheeks.

He looked down at himself before unzipping his sleeping bag, "by not putting a shirt on", he said with a grin wide enough for his dimples to make their appearance.

She rolled her eyes whiles trying to control the new round of shivers. He kneeled down beside her and unzipped her sleeping bag too.

"What… What are you doing?"She asked, highly confused.

"You haven't died on my watch yet and I'm not going to let that happen now".

Soon both of their sleeping bags became a long blanket which they were now both under. Sam shifted so his back was now right against hers. Andy immediately felt the heat radiating off his body.

"Honestly, I'm pretty jealous right now", Andy said, breaking the silence as she turned around to face his back. She couldn't help but marvel at the smooth planes of muscle every inch of it. He moved his arm and she watched as the movement spread over his back.

"Of what?" He finally asked.

"It's not fair that you're like a freaking heater while I'm freezing over here".

"What can I say McNally, I'm hot".

"Tss, she snorted, "is the reason it never worked out with a women because you're so in love with yourself".

His eyebrows mashed together and he turned to face her, finding her already staring at him. She raised her eyebrows as if waiting for an answer. He looked down at her hands which were tightly wrapped around herself. He reached down for one of them and watched her eyes widen as he placed it over his bare chest, right above his heart. Andy gasped but didn't pull away.

"I hadn't found the right one yet". He stared deep into her eyes, watching as understanding flashed through them. Andy realized what Sam couldn't say with words, but for tonight that was all she needed to hear. She then noticed that her hand was still tenderly placed on his chest. She was internally debating with herself, wondering whether she should make the next move or not.

_Screw it,_ she thought. Andy slowly trailed her hand down his chest, noticing that it flexed unintentionally. Although his eyes widened in shock, the dark orbs never left hers. She starting moving her palm towards his stomach, her fingers nails very lightly trailing behind. Andy loved how muscular he was and how he slightly shuddered under her touch. With one finger, she traced the places surrounding his stomach. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to regain his control. Once they opened again, she watched as the flicker of emotion played across them: confusion was quickly swept away by hesitation and then something that looked very much like love filled his lustful eyes, without a doubt reflecting her own. Once again, she moved her hand and placed it along his jaw, stroking his cheek with her thumb. Then, for the second time that day, they kissed. This time, being alone in their own small tent turned the slow, innocent kiss into a frenzied, passionate one. Sam found himself hovering over Andy, steadying himself on an elbow while his other hand traced down her side, curving around her hip. She held onto his broad shoulders, pulling him closer as her fingers attached themselves in the short hair at the nape of his neck. Andy moaned as Sam nipped his way up her neck. He felt his self control slip away. With a groan he let himself drop beside, both breathing heavily.

"Wow", he said through an unsteady breath.

"Why did you stop?"

He turned to face her, "McNally, we are in a tent about three feet away from our coworkers…" He trailed off not needing to spell it out for her. They lay there a few more moments until Andy shivered again. Sam instinctively tucked her under his arm and pulled her back against his chest. She sighed, relishing in the warmth. She put her hand over his which was over her stomach. He kissed the top of her head

"Night McNally", he whispered.

It was a quiet night; all that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew through them. That is until an audible: "JERRY STOP THAT!" could be heard.

Laughter erupted from the four other tents.

"Jerry cut it out, me and Epstein are trying to get our beauty sleep here!" Oliver shouted over the laughter.

"You know I think we passed a Motel not to far from here", Sam yelled which brought on a new round of laughter.

"Hey shut up you guys", Jerry called out, "you aren't complaining about Sammy and McNally!" He added.

"That's because _they_ aren't making any noise dumbass!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah well, it's not my fault if he doesn't have skill!" Jerry shouted with a triumphant grin.

"I dare you to come say that right over here", Sam threatened.

"Goodnight", Jerry announced after a few seconds.

"That's what I thought", Sam added proudly making the others laugh.

"Only Andy can tell us if Swarek's got game. Andy you will tell _me_ right?" Traci asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's in for a treat", Gail spoke up for the first time.

"Ok, although that may be true", Sam said with an arrogant grin, "you heard the man goodnight".

"Goodnight Sammy, I love you", Oliver said jokingly.

Sam rolled his eyes, "you too pal", he answered. Just for laughs he added, "I like you too Jerry".

"Honestly Sammy, McNally is in your tent right now and you can't find anything better to do with your mouth", Jerry said in a frustrated tone.

"Hey", Oliver warned, preventing the upcoming fight, "I'm serious, no necking tonight and that goes for you too Epstein, I don't want to find you fondling me in the middle of the night".

"I'll try", Dov answered tiredly as he rolled his eyes at Oliver's lame comment.

Once the arguing was over, they all said goodnight and silence filled the air once more and each of them fell asleep.

Thank you for your time! Next chapter will be day two of their camping trip. If you have any suggestions or corrections doo tell, please review


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your patience and wonderful reviews, I have a great time reading them I'm not sure if I really like how this chapter has turned out but here it goes for chapter six.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue

Chapter 6: Waking up with a splash

Day 2

The air was warmer the next day. Andy lifted her arm to her face, 6:30 am. She inwardly groaned, knowing she wouldn't get anymore sleep. She felt a weight across her waist that she didn't immediately recognize. She shifted and realized that the warm presence next to her was Sam. She smiled at the memory of the previous night. She then turned around, completely facing him. She stared, really stared at him. He seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping, she would almost say innocent. _Almost,_ she thought. She started by his long lashes, then her eyes moved towards his full lips, the ones she had kissed the night before, the ones she was dying to kiss again. She noticed the early morning stubble surrounding his cheeks. Andy listened to his slow steady breathing, watching his chest rise and fall. She kept marveling, looking down at his sculpted shoulders where the rest of his body disappeared under the sleeping bag.

"See something you like?" He asked not bothering to open his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I thought you were asleep".

Still without opening his eyes, he said: "after years of UC you learn to know when someone is watching you".

She thought about it for a moment. "Are you going back?" She asked, no longer looking at him.

He opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them with his palms. He stared down at her and gently lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He immediately detected the sadness in them, "Andy, I'm not going anywhere if I have a reason to stay". He stated each word slowly and she read the sincerity in his eyes.

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, besides McNally, it looks like this is getting interesting", he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"So I can _persuade_ you to stay?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"I can think of a few ways of my own", he said with a dimpled grin. He quickly flipped her over so she was now on top of her. He tickled her mercilessly, running the stubble on his cheeks over her neck. She was laughing hysterically, begging him to stop.

"Hey, shut up over there", they heard Oliver yell from across camp; "do you have any idea what time it is?" He added slightly annoyed.

"There! You see", Jerry exclaimed a little to loudly.

"Get back to sleep", Sam chuckled.

"Little too late for that now", Dov said a little rudely.

"Don't worry Epstein, I'll take of this", Oliver's voice sounded suspiciously close. Sam realized he was still crouched over Andy so he quickly fell to his side and listened to the upcoming footsteps. The zipper came down at once and before anyone could react a shrill gasp came deep from Sam's chest. As if the movements were in slow motion, Andy watched as the obviously cold water made contact with Sam's face and bare chest. She watched as his eyes widened and another gasp escaped his lips. She then saw the endless grin spread across Oliver's face, she turned back to watch Sam glower angrily at his best friend.

"You are _so_ dead", he hissed as he lunged forward not even noticing that all he was wearing was his black boxers. Oliver instinctively moved out of the way, leaving Sam grabbing air. The second he stepped out of the tent he found himself being splashed again. He turned to see Jerry laughing hysterically. He and Oliver high fived, still laughing uncontrollably until they found themselves knocked to the ground. Both men were sprawled on their backs, eyes wide in disbelief. They tilted their heads to find Sam grinning, kneeled down between them, easily holding them down with each of his forearms lightly placed on their upper chests.

"McNally", he said as his eyes darted towards the full bucket of water by the now unlit fire.

"Um, I don't…"

"Please", he cut her off mid sentence, putting his dimples on full display for extra effect.

"Fine" she muttered, quickly turning around so he wouldn't see her smile. As she made her way over to the center of their camp she spotted Traci.

"Trace", she called after her, "you have to see this". She grabbed the bucket and jogged back towards the men, hearing Dov whisper, "now this, I've gotta see".

She handed Sam the bucket with a small smile.

"Thank you McNally", he winked. The two men's eyes widened in horror as they eyed the cold droplets spilling over the side.

"Ok Sammy you don't need to do this", Jerry tried.

"I'll do your paper work for the next two weeks", Oliver said hopefully.

"Tempting but no". Before anyone could stop it, water swallowed both officers leaving them breathless and gasping for air.

"Sorry guys", Sam said through fits of laughter, "you seemed a little thirsty". Oliver and Jerry groaned, lifting themselves off the forest floor, drenched in cold water, making their clothes stick to their trembling bodies.

"You're an ass", Oliver hissed as he got to his feet.

"Hey buddy", Sam warned, "you started it".

The two grumbling men made their way over to their separate tents, muttering about revenge. With one last chuckle, Sam got up and watched the rookie's eyes widen as they stared at him, he looked down and noticed that he was clad in nothing but boxers.

He rolled his eyes, "don't act like it's the first time you've seen a guy in his, you know", he said pointing the elastic of the waistband.

"Yeah but this is different", Dov answered in a high pitched imitation of a girl's voice, "this is Sam Swarek", he added, turning to face the giggling women. Sam grinned, "Well it's not McNally's first time".

"I'm sure there will be many more to come", Gail said suggestively. A few hours later, the whole group had eaten the eggs, toast and bacon that were cooked over the flames, gotten dressed and were now ready to start the day's activities.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" Chris asked

"Well", Traci answered, "the lake is right down that path and we have access to the canoes so that could be fun".

"What do you say Andy?" She turned towards Chris. "That would be great!" She answered.

Moments later, they were all prepared for their expedition. They had formed groups of two and were all ridding in tandems.

"You know this is actually kind of fun", Sam said from the back of his and Andy's canoe, "got a good view too", he added with a smirk.

"I knew you would end up liking it", she said with a satisfied smile, "just look at those mountains", she pointed up ahead.

He rolled his eyes at her complete obliviousness. "He was talking about you", Traci said in an exasperated tone, rowing up beside the duo with Dov.

"Oh…" Andy blushes at the knowledge.

As early afternoon set in, the temperature seemed to rise and the group was ready to head back. As a joke Oliver dared, "20 bucks to whoever jumps in". Everyone but Andy watched in awe as Sam slowly took off his shoes. "Hey Mcnally", he called.

As she turned towards him, his t-shirt landed right in her face. She pulled it off with a frustrated groan as the others burst into fits of laughter. When she looked back at him he winked before throwing himself of the side of the small boat right into the lake. The impact of his landing sent water two feet into the air, splashing anyone nearby.

"It was getting pretty hot and I had my bathing suit on anyway", he said as he got back to the surface. "Water's great, who next?", he asked with a grin. Sam skillfully swam up to the canoe which Oliver and Jerry were in. "You both seem a little dehydrated", he noted with an evil glint in his eye.

"Sam…" Jerry warned

"Hey, I'm just trying to help here", he raised his hands innocently and then moved towards his own boat.

"You gonna join me McNally?"

"", she answered quickly

"You sure, I can be pretty persuasive". With the help of the sides of the boat, he carefully pulled himself up just a little bit. Andy, completely forgetting about their friends surrounding them, leaned forward and met his lips.

"And cue the fireworks!" Gail yelled.

"That was something", Traci couldn't help but giggle.

"It was ok", Andy replied as she looked down at Sam with a smirk.

"Well I'm almost getting misty over here", Jerry said with a fake sniffle

"I know", Oliver agreed, "I want to call all my girlfriends and tell them all about it".

"You guys are jerk you know that?" Sam said as he rolled his eyes. He started tugging on Andy.

"Sam, I swear…" She warned as she kicked her flip flops off. He gave her one last smile before pulling her into the water with him, splashing the others once more.

Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions or ideas, please share and review. Thanks again


	7. Chapter 7

I am truly sorry for the delay! I have a very important science project due soon so I'm busy with that but I thought I would quickly upload this, so please forgive me for how short this is. Thanks again for the thoughtful reviews, they really make me smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue

Chapter 7: Payback

The sun had started to set when they had finally made it back from their expedition. Sam and Andy were both soaked from their swim.

`Next time I'm going to drown you`, Andy told Sam as she rung out her hair. He walked up to her and stepped into her personal space which startled her, in a good way. Her smile immediately turned into a frown when he shook his hair sending drops of water all over her face.

"Ugh!" She groaned

"You aren't gonna get lucky like that Sammy", Jerry shouted from somewhere behind them. Sam turned around and glared in his direction.

"If I hit you will you shut up?" He asked.

"Probably for a little while", he answered thoughtfully, "but then I would be even worse to make up for all the lost time". Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm going to put some dry clothes on", he said before walking away.

Moments later, Andy followed after him, deciding that she also needed warm clothes. As she stepped in their tent, Sam was pulling on a pair of jeans but still had the soaking wet grey t-shirt clinging to his body. He removed and searched hid travel bag for a new one. As he pulled a red one over his head, Andy's eyes never left his chest. He crossed his arms over it, "stop staring, you're making me feel self-conscious", he joked. She blushed as she turned towards her own bag, pulling out a pair of sweats and the hoody that Sam lent her.

"Well go ahead", he said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well you got to watch, I think it's only fair if I do too", he said with a wide grin as he gestured towards her clothing.

"Get out of here", she said as she slapped his chest.

"There it is again, you just can't keep your hands off me can you", Sam said as she threw her pillow at him, both laughing.

A little while later, they had hot dogs cooking on the flames.

"Supper's ready!"Traci called out to the others.

"Best part of the day", Oliver announced as he grabbed two hot dogs

"Don't you mean breakfast sir?" Chris asked. Oliver rolled his eyes. "Same thing Diaz, we're eating, that's what counts".

Once the group had helped themselves to second and for some even third helpings, traci pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

"Who wants some?"

"Me, me!" Dov and Chris shouted at the same time. Sam pulled one out of the bag and caught it in his mouth. He looked at the others, staring at him in disbelief.

"Aren't you going to roast it?" Andy asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"You're kidding me right? You've never roasted marshmallows before?"

He pursed his lips, "no, I guess not".

"Well you have to try this", she announced, pulling another one out of the bag and placing it on the metal end of a stick.

He grabbed it from her, "Oh please, if you can do it I'm can manage" Sam said as he moved the stick towards the flames.

Andy shrugged, "suit yourself".

Before they knew it, the marshmallow was black and had almost crumbled into a pile of ashes. Sam glared at it and handed the stick back to Andy who was smiling triumphantly.

"You know what they say about beginners luck", she asked, "well I don't think that applies to you", she added as the others laughed.

"Oh yeah, well let's see you try it then", Sam said in a frustrated tone.

Less than a minute later, Andy pulled a slightly golden marshmallow off the stick and handed it to her partner. Reluctantly, he took a bite then stuffed the rest in his mouth, "it's pretty good I guess".

A smug smile spread across her face

"And ..." Traci announced, "I have chocolate bars and graham crackers too".

"Yes!" Chris clapped his hands excitedly

"And that means..."

"It means we're making smores", Andy answered with a groan.

"Open wide Sammy", Oliver said as he smeared the melted chocolate and marshmallow all over his face.

"Consider this payback", he announced.

Sam wiped the desert of is eyes, "consider yourself dead", he said with a growl as he got off his seat.

"Hey be careful now, don't hurt yourself".

"I'm going to wash this crap off my face but I would watch my back if I were you".

"Ha, you wish you looked as good as me", he said as Sam disappeared on the path.

"Well that was funny", he added with a chuckle.

"It's about to get better", Jerry said as he got up too.

"Traci grabbed his arm, "hey, where are you going?"

"Don't worry", he grinned, "I'll be back before you know it".

Traci eyed him suspiciously as he walked away.

"Well, he's up to something", Gail said.

They all waited until he came running back with all of Sam's clothes and his towel. He threw the pile behind Dov's chair and started a countdown, "3, 2, 1..."

"JERRY YOU BASTARD!" They heard Sam's booming voice call from the men's room.

"You're in for it now", Traci said with a smirk.

"Yeah well he has to come out of the bathroom first".

Their eyes widened in shock as Sam came marching back with a large hand towel draped just below his waist.

"Jerry Barber", he stated, "date of birth, something I can't remember, date of death, RIGHT NOW!"

"What are you going to do", Jerry said challengingly, "hold me down and hit me, 'cause right now I think you need both hands", he winked.

"Hold that thought while I get dressed", Sam said as he walked away, being extra certain that he was facing them the whole.

When he came back he threw the hand towel right in Jerry's face. He jumped back and fell backwards off his chair, "gross", he complained.

"You can expect much worse".

"Consider it payback", Jerry announced as he high fived Oliver. The whole group burst out laughing and eventually, even Sam chuckled.

"Who's up for a scary story", Oliver asked as he moved closer to the fire, casting shadows across his face.

"Let's see what you've got", Dov said

"There once was a man and he... Yeah I've got nothing".

"Aww", the others groaned.

"Hey, I have three daughters, all I can come up with are princess stories", he said trying to defend himself.

They continued to chat animatedly until the night wore off and they all tiredly headed to their tents. Sam and Andy were laying side by side, staring at each other as he ran his hand up her arms in an attempt to worm her up. She nuzzled her face her face where his shoulder met his neck.

"McNally?" He said, she moved away to look up at him. He had something he needed to ask her but he didn't want to sound like a desperate girlfriend.

"What is it?" She asked. He smoothed the wrinkle on her forehead.

"I was just wondering what this is", he gestured between the two of them, "you know what's going on between".

She thought about it for a moment, "well he obviously crossed the `friendship` line so..."

"Hey", Oliver shouted, "speak louder so we can all hear or shut up!"

"Yeah", Dov added, "secrets are rude".

"Go to sleep manboy", Traci said in an exhausted tone.

"We'll talk tomorrow", Sam said with a sad smile.

Andy kissed him on the cheek, "what I was going to say was.."

"Tomorrow McNally!" Oliver said.

"Goodnight"

I'll try to update soon. Thanks again and please review! If you have any suggestions, do tell ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ...I'm back AND I'm so terribly sorry for how long it's taken for me to update. I'm very happy to say that my three month long science project is now over! I know it's no excuse so I am very, very sorry but I am so thankful for your reviews and alerts, they really make my day! Here is chapter 8.**

**Special thanks to ****rookiebluefan89**** for all the helpful ideas! : )**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own rookie blue**

Day 3

Chapter 8: revelations

That night Andy woke up, startled. Something had woken her up, she was sure of it. The next thing she was aware of was the cold. She wrapped her sleeping bag tighter around herself as she glanced at her watch, 4 a.m. She rolled over and then noticed that there was a missing camper, she stretched her arm but only grasped air.

"Sam?" She whispered. Nope, he definitely wasn't there. With a groan she lifted herself out of the warmth of the sleeping bag and pulled on the police academy hoody. She stumbled out of the tent and made her way towards the narrow path that would lead her to the bathrooms.

What? She had to pee, ok? And you know, she might as well check for Sam while she's there. Knowing his luck, he could have gotten attacked by a raccoon or a squirrel.

"Sam?" She whispered as she walked along the trail, "are you there?" Each time there was no reply.

Finally, the bathroom came into view. Andy wasn't sure why she was so nervous, something about the complete silence and the total darkness was just never good news. As she pushed the door open, a branch broke to her left making a sharp cracking sound. Andy practically jumped, she started moving towards the woods where the noise came from.

"Sam", she hissed, "this is not funny, where the hell are you?" Still no reply

"I'm not even kidding right now", she said in a shaky voice, "you scared me ok? I get it, you're awesome".

She heard more leaves rustling, even closer this time.

"Sam?" She whispered once more. This time the fear was unmistakable in her voice.

When she heard more noise, she ducked under a branch and screamed as someone grabbed her shoulders as she came crashing against something solid. The impact made her stumble backwards and she fell back on the mossy ground.

She gasped loudly as someone's full weight fell on top of her. She struggled to free herself before a hand clamped over her mouth, stopping the second scream that was building in her throat.

"McNally, it's me", the man whispered in her ear.

She stopped struggling and focused on the figure.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?" She asked, a little more than just relieved.

He smiled down at her then he winced, "Jesus McNally, I think you broke my eardrum".

"That doesn't exactly explain why you're in the freaking forest Sam".

"Well I had to ... well you know, but then I..."

"Andy! What the ...?" Sam and Andy turned around to find Traci and Jerry standing behind them with shocked expressions.

"Sammy, why are you attacking McNally?" Jerry asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Traci asked again

Um. They didn't exactly have an answer for that, well... in Andy's defence, she just had to pee.

"I could say the same about you", Sam answered with a knowing grin.

"How about this, we don't say anything if you don't", Jerry asked.

"Hey! All I did was fall", Andy said as Sam helped her back up.

"Yeah", Traci snorted, "and we were just taking a leisurely stroll".

Andy rolled her eyes as the three others chuckled.

"I'm serious", she wasn't going down without a fight, "I just needed..."

"We get it", Traci interrupted, "you needed your Swarek fix".

"Yeah", Sam agreed, "she just came out of nowhere and tackled me, again".

"Will you ever learn McNally", Jerry added in a mocking tone.

As Andy stomped back onto to the path Tracie caught up with her.

"You know, when I said the best way to get over somebody was to get under somebody else, I didn't really mean it THAT literally".

_Oh really, _Andy thought, _and how many other ways are there?_

"Yeah thanks or the support Trace, really"

Day 3 for real this time.

Andy woke up, still feeling a little pissed off until she heard laughing outside. She realised everyone must be up so she joined the rest of the group.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a grin when she saw Sam frowning at what looked like a pan.

"Trying to make pancakes that are already made, you just have to add milk and eggs."

"And how's that working for you?"

The others all started laughing again.

"It's a bunch of crap that's for sure". Andy glanced over his shoulder and ... well, she was a little disgusted.

"Eww, what did you do?" There was a pancake in the pan, sort of, but there were also little bits of leaves and dirt in the batter too, but it's the thought that counts.

"I might have dropped the spoon on the ground", he said with a sheepish grin, dimples on full display.

"Well I'm not eating that", she pointed the 'pancake'. She couldn't help notice how adorable he looked with his bottom lip slightly jutted out in a tiny pout. Ok, she feels a little bad now. "But thanks anyway", she added with a quick pat on his cheek. The smile instantly reappeared.

"I'll eat it!" Oliver said from behind them. He gave Sam a little slap on the cheek, mimicking Andy's actions and took the now cooked pancake out of the pan.

"You're kidding, right?" Gail asked as she pretended to gag.

"Nope", he picked a few chunks out his breakfast and popped at piece in his mouth.

"Gross!" The others all complained.

"Happy hour!" Traci declared as she opened the cooler. It was five o'clock and they had had a great day. It was sunny, warm and they had a really great time. Basically they were tired and really thirsty. She handed everyone a beer and they all drank eagerly.

By ten o'clock Dov, Traci, Gail and Andy were dancing around a fire that Chris had lit earlier. The music from the small stereo was loud and the four rookies were in the fun stage of drunk, alternating between some kind of two by two square dancing and club dancing which wasn't the best combination. They tried to get the others to join them too but they were out of luck.

"Come dance with me Chris!" Dov shouted.

That was the last thing he said because an hour and a half later he was snoring loudly on one of the chairs. It took both Oliver and Chris to get him in his tent. They took his jacket and shoes off before helping him into his sleeping bag.

"Sue?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Yeah Epstein", Oliver answered with a grin; "I'll join you in a minute buddy".

When everyone was in their tent, Sam help Andy walk to their own, honestly she really wouldn't have gotten there on her own. As usual, she wouldn't shut up.

"You know the first day we met? When I blew your cover? Sorry for that by the way. Anyway, I thought you were pretty hot, after I found out that crap was gel, then you started taking your clothes off and I was just like WOW!" Andy slurred.

"Is that so?" Sam said with a small smile.

"I totally would have slept with you. I know right? Those DAMN lights! I still would".

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, for sure. And I... Hey do you work out?" She ran her hand up his arm all that way to his shoulder. "Woah you do for sure, don't you? That explains why you have such a cute ass ...oh did I just say that out loud?" She giggled as she stumbled into their tent.

"Yeah McNally, I go to the gym".

Sam helped her in her sleeping bag and tucked her in.

"Ok bedtime". Sam said with a grin as he looked at her flushed cheeks and dopy grin.

"You know, I love you Sam"

"You..um?"

Thanks for your patience and time, I promise to now update sooner, please review, they really make my day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, once again I am terribly sorry for the long wait but I am extremely grateful for the generous reviews, they really put a smile on my face and helped me write this story even if there were many delays. **

**Well, this story has come to an end, there will be one last chapter which will be the epilogue and I will definitely try to post it as soon as I can. **

**Here it goes for chapter nine!**

**A\N I have also activated the anonymous reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue**

Chapter 9: Back to reality

The early morning sun poured through the tent's netting, waking a very groggy Andy. She threw her arm over her eyes and groaned when she felt her pounding headache. She kept still in attempt to fight away the nauseous feeling crawling up her stomach. Water, she definitely needed water. Slowly, she tried to push herself up on her forearms but no such luck, dizziness forced right back down.

"How are you doing McNally?"

She turned to see Sam staring down at her with an ear to ear smirk on his face.

She glared at him, "you won't be laughing so much when I throw up on you".

"Hey, I tried to stop you, I really did".

"Funny", she snorted, "That's not how I remember it. Do you want one more McNally", she said in a pathetic imitation of his voice, which only made his grin spread.

"Well if I would have know that you were gonna drink yourself to oblivion I would have tried a little harder, but then you started square dancing and that turned into a strip show, so who am I to keep you from having fun?" He watched Andy's glare turn into a horrified expression.

Well, she uh, she certainly outdid herself this time.

"Oh god, you better be..."

"Relax, I'm just kidding, but Epstein really shocked us though. I mean, out of nowhere Sexy and I know it starts playing and he's all into the wiggle part, like he was really um, wiggling and he tried to pull off his shirt but let's face it, that didn't work out".

Andy smiled as she imagined her, and it uh, she wasn't happy about it, but she was relieved that she wasn't the only one that was going to feel last night's events.

"But McNally, you sure proved that you have the Moves like Jagger", Sam added with a chuckle.

"Oh god", Andy groaned. She knew that she uh, well she really like the song, really liked it.

"Did I do anything else stupid?" She massaged her temples, keeping her eyes shut.

"Let's see", he made a show oh rubbing his shin, "you did say I was hot and that you totally would have slept with me the night of the blackout".

Her eyes flew open. Well, busted.

"Don't try to deny it McNally, I mean look at me", he said waving a hand over himself.

She rolled her eyes, he's got a point, "great, I boosted your ego, what else?"

He pulled the sleeping bag higher up his chest, "I have very little self esteem, you know".

"Oh please, you could share it with everybody here and you still wouldn't be lacking".

He was hesitant to tell her the rest. Why the hell not... He shrugged, "then you um ..."

"Woah!" They heard Jerry shout, "McNally just told Sammy that he isn't lacking!"

"At a boy Sammy!" Oliver yelled .

"You go girl!" Traci added.

"Great", Andy said from under her sleeping bag as blood rose to her cheeks, "just fantastic".

"You know it", Sam said with a grin.

"Cut it out. Help me up so we can kick their asses". He raised an eyebrow, "fine I just really coffee".

...

"There they are", Chris said happily.

Sam rolled his eyes, "where's Epstein?"

"Sleeping Beauty is still in her tent", Gail said with a grin.

"Maybe he needs a kiss from his prince", Oliver added.

"Maybe he needs everybody to shut up", Dov begged as he slowly made his way over to his friends, popping a few Advil in his mouth.

"Ah ah ah, one is often enough", Oliver said as he slapped him on his back.

"You look like crap", Gail noticed.

"You look a little pale too, oh wait, you always do".

"Well kids, we better get packing", Oliver announced, "we have an evening shift to get to".

Sam handed Andy a cup of coffee, purposely brushing his fingers against hers, he looked down and winked at her. She smiled in return. She decided to up the ante and took a step closer, breathing in his scent, still looking him in the eye. His breath hitched a little but he didn't back down. Instead, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. He noticed how red her cheeks were, from the cold or whether she was blushing he wasn't sure. She grinned at the gesture, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Her face was warm, _definitely blushing._

"Group hug!" Oliver shouted as he wrapped his arms around Sam and Andy.

"Get the hell away from me".

"Jeez, first Epstein now you. I'm not feeling the love today, brother".

"I'm sure you'll get over it".

"You're breaking my heart buddy", he added as he walked away, just in time to see the two other couples in similar embraces. "Come on Epstein, there's no room for us in this love shack."

...

"Oliver, those are four days old", Traci said for the second time, gesturing towards the bagels.

"Still food, that's how my mom raised me. She always used to say: if it looks edible then it is edible".

"Yeah, and look how great you turned out", Jerry said with a smirk.

"Turned out great, some might even say good looking".

Dov rolled his eyes, "you're one sexy beast alright".

"Ok, ok don't we have some packing to do?"

An hour and a half later all the supplies and luggage was in the designated cars.

"I'm gonna miss this place", Chris said with a sign, he wrapped an arm around Gail's waist.

"Yeah, it was really great, thanks so much you guys", Andy said sincerely.

"Anytime", Traci said as she hugged her best friend.

They stayed silent for a few more minutes, staring at the vacant camp site.

"Ok show's over, let's hit the road folks", Oliver broke the silence.

...

Sam was just about to drop Andy off at her apartment when he remembered her words from the night before. If he was really honest, they had really been eating him up all day long. But the fear of her disregarding them was greater than the fear of the unknown. Maybe she didn't mean what she said, he might doing himself a favour by telling himself that it was just another one of those it was what it was moments, maybe she did mean, if so then he might really be missing out on an opportunity. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He took a deep shaky breath.

"Hey McNally", he waited for her to look at him, "um, about last night, you uh, you may have said something else ..."

"Uh oh, what now?"

_It's show time_, he thought.

"You may have mentioned, well actually you said that you uh, that you loved me".

He quickly took his eyes of the road to glance her way before turning on her street. He easily noticed how wide her eyes had gotten.

"It that so", was all she said. She kept her eyes on the road ahead.

"Yup", he nodded.

"Well you know, I had a lot to drink, and I mean a lot so ..." She trailed off, this time she turned to him just to gauge his reaction. His grip definitely tightened on the steering wheel.

He tried not to let the sudden rush of pain he was feeling be too evident. So, he chuckled, "yeah, you really did, I just thought ... um, is this it?" He pointed the apartment and pulled over.

Andy nodded _stupid stupid stupid, _she thought. "Thanks for everything, I had a great weekend, I hope that you had fun city boy".

"Anytime McNally".

She sighed, _too late now, _and she stepped out of the car. Once she made it back to her entrance she looked back and waved with a small smile, hoping that he wouldn't detect the sadness.

_That went well_, Sam thought sarcastically. If everything went according to plan, he would get home, finish his bottle of Amarone and pass out on his couch; maybe he could get some sleep.

Andy was pacing in her living room; she couldn't believe what she had done. She couldn't believe that she had let yet another opportunity pass by. She promised herself that she wouldn't let that happen again, that she would go after what she wanted because she knew that it was the right choice, that he was the right choice.

...

Sam groaned as he heard an insistent knock on his door. He had only polished off one shot before he lazily pulled himself off his couch. _This better be good_, he thought as he pulled the door open.

"Hey", she said.

He swallowed the lump that prevented him from speaking. "Hey".

"Are you alone?"

He raised his eyebrows, he couldn't take his eyes off her face, "yeah, you wanna talk?"

She took a tentative step forward and looked up at him through her lashes, a smile spreading across her face, "yes".

**Thank you so much and as I said before I appreciate the reviews and helpful comments more than anything so please reviews! Xxx**

**Also, for those who may not know; Sexy And I Know It is a song by LMFAO and Moves Like Jagger is by Maroon 5 but I do not own them either.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the fabulous reviews! I wouldn't have been able to finish this without them. I am so grateful for all the support throughout the whole story, but sadly it's come to an end. This is a just a quick epilogue just to tie any loose ends. **

EPILOGUE: Memories

"Who is it?"

"It's Traci".

"Ok, just a sec", Andy called as she ran down the hall to let her friend in.

"Hey girl!" Traci pulled her friend in for a hug.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well I actually stopped by to drop something off", she answered with a grin.

"Um, ok...So am I gonna get to see what it is?"

"Right this way", Traci led Andy to her own kitchen.

"Yeah, of course, make yourself at home", she smirked as Traci kicked off her shoes.

"Don't mind if I do", she said as she pulled out a glass of wine. "Oh, did you want some".

Andy rolled her eyes, "no none for me, you know I wouldn't want to intrude".

"I'm just kidding, I have to go pick up Leo, he spent the weekend at Dex's. He probably misses his mom".

"Or, his mommy misses him" They both laughed at Traci's innocent I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about expression.

"Anyways", Traci pulled a large black leather photo album out of her oversized pink purse that Gail always made fun of. The word MEMORIES was written on the cover in silver letters, "I put this together while Jerry was at work this weekend. Before you freak out about all the work it took, trust me it was nothing, it actually saved me from dying of total boredom".

It was beautiful, that's for sure. It would look great on her landing too. But she was always amazed at how thoughtful her best friend could be.

"Traci, you shouldn't have, I mean I love it, of course. You still shouldn't have".

"Oh please. Open it. It's just pictures from our little camping trip last weekend; I'm like the only one who took the initiative to take pictures. They turned out great if I do say so myself".

Andy brushed her finger tips over the smooth cover and pulled the album open. On the first page, there was a group photo. Everyone was there, well except for Traci of course. _Nice._ It looked very natural; nobody noticed the camera capturing the moment. Each person was absorbed in a conversation and was smiling freely at each other. Andy smiled as she remembered their first night there. The second photo was of Sam, standing over Jerry and Oliver who were both soaking wet. She leaned in closer to the album and noticed that the focus was mostly on Sam ... In his boxer briefs.

She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Traci who just shrugged. "Remember, I made this for you". She said with wide, innocent eyes.

She flipped the page and burst into laughter when she saw the third picture. She was in a canoe but Traci had taken the picture right when Sam's shirt had landed in her face.

"Sorry but I couldn't just NOT add it".

She turned to the fourth picture and noticed Jerry in the dark background holding a pile of clothes. In the photograph, Dov and he seemed to be cracking up. Andy grinned as she remembered all the boys pranks. The next picture was of Chris and Gail smiling right at the camera with Dov holding his two fingers over Chris's head in the shape of rabbit ears.

In the sixth picture, Andy felt a small blush creep up her cheeks. She and Sam were in a tight embrace, with Oliver joining them from close behind. Andy snorted but as she flipped the page her eyes widened.

"Oh God..." She hid her face in her hands. _Lucky seven._ She looked back at the album. Traci, Dov, Gail and her were dancing around the camp fire, beer in hand. "You really had to put that in there?"

"Hell yeah!"

The next two pictures were of Chris and Oliver dragging Dov to their big blue tent with Jerry showing two thumbs up in the background.

Before Andy flipped the next page Traci giggled. Andy shot her a confused look.

"What?"

"Last but not least".

Andy's jaw practically dropped on the last picture. It was, well it was something.

"Well this is awkward", Andy said as Traci whipped the tears from her uncontrollable laughter.

Even though the picture was dark, Andy could easily make herself out of the photograph. She was on the ground, obviously deep in the woods with um, well with Sam on top of her. She could tell that it's right when they had fallen because they hadn't quite hit the ground yet. Under the picture, the words Leisurely stroll my a#$ were written in Traci's elegant hand writing.

"Wow, you sure outdid yourself with this one", Andy said with a giggle. She pulled in friend in for a second hug. "Thank you so much Trace, I had such a great time. This is just beautiful. You really have a knack for this."

"You're welcome. You deserve all of it", she added before glancing at her watch. "Well I should get going. I'll tomorrow".

"Give Leo a kiss for me!"

Andy sat down on one of her kitchen chairs and looked through the album again. As she flipped through the pages, she noticed one in particular about half way through the album. Once again in Traci's hand writing she made out the sentence: _The universe has a plan. I know it includes Sam._ A huge grin spread across her face and 'happy tears' sprung to her eyes. She was just really grateful for it all. The past weekend had been one of the best in her life. She had been surrounded by all her favourite people, the ones who supported her and stuck by her side every single day. Each one of them held a special place in heart and that weekend seemed to have tightened the bonds they had created over the years. Yes, it was definitely the greatest weekend of her life. Better yet, she now had this album which captured every single moment from it. No matter what, she now had one thing that would always remind her of that special time in her life. She ran her fingers over the silver letters. MEMORIES.

The special memories had been captured and thanks to that, she had brought a piece of the trip back with her.

She felt a pair of strong arms wraps around her waist. _Ok. So maybe it wasn't the only part she brought back with her. _She leaned back against his chest as he placed his chin on her shoulder. He glanced at her gift on the counter.

"What do you have there?"

She looked up at Sam and grinned. "It's part of our plan", she whispered against his lips.

**FIN**

Thanks for all the great reviews, support and kind words that helped me finish this story. Until next time!


End file.
